


Office Work

by skittles1405



Category: dan howell phil lester
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles1405/pseuds/skittles1405
Summary: Phil has an interesting day at the office.





	Office Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time at writing smut so sorry if it's not that good.

Another day in the office Phil was busy sorting out all his files.  
"Can Phil Lester come to my office please." The intercom spoke calling me to my manager Dan Howell's office. I left all my things on my desk I could come back to them later. I wasn't that nervous when Dan called me to his office now I've had a few experiences in there that I wouldn't complain about. Last time I went in there we ended up giving each other blowjobs which I have to say was an amazing experience. Even though he is younger than me he must have a lot of experience in that category. So I wasn't surprised when I walked through those doors and found him lying on his sofa... Partially undressed. "Umm..Hey Dan. You called for me?" I asked casually ignoring the fact he was there in his black boxers. I knew that annoyed him because he let out a little grunt. I decided to walk up to him. "Aren't you cold lying like that it isn't the summer just yet. Maybe you should put on some cloth-" "Or maybe you should undress me more." Dan cut in. I smirked I pulled one of his strings to make him be impatient. "Hmm...I guess Danny will just have to wait until I've got some clothes off myself first." I said with my husky voice breaking through. Dan stood up and pushed me against the wall kissing me and grinding against me roughly. I could feel his hard dick pressed up against me through his thin materialised boxers. Dan then began to unbutton my shirt slowly trying to tease me. "Oh Daniel I'm pretty sure you should know by now I'm the tease master here." I said bucking my hips onto him letting him grind into me more. "Oh daddy...Hurry." I heard Dan slip a moan out from beneath me. I quickly tore my shirt and trousers off leaving both of us in our boxers. We were both so hard now we had to hurry and do something.  
"Tell Daddy what you want him to do." "I want you please in me..now." Dan was weak beneath me bucking his hips into me with every breathless kiss. I grabbed the lube which I knew he kept under the couch for our special emergencies. I squeezed some lube on my finger and brought down both our boxers into the floor. I slipped my finger into Dan and stretched him out. "Tell me when your ready." I said kissing him on the forehead. I got a little nod as I slipped myself in letting Dan adjust. "Please Dad...More." I started thrusting slowly in and out. Stroking up and down Dan's hard member. "Cum for Daddy." I whispered into his hear. Getting a heavy moan in return. I began to come to the edge as I released inside Dan and he onto us. We were both messy and breathless, but it was so worth it.

God knows what the other staff thought.


End file.
